Super Shinji DC: SHINZAM!
by FullMetalNinjaX
Summary: Shinji Ikari, world's biggest wimp? or world's mightiest mortal.


A/N: This is the first of two fanfics in tribute to "Orionpax09" and "Mike313's" Superwomen of Eva stores, I'm sill have a hard time deciding on a Marvel Shinji, but until then enjoy.

**Super Shinji DC: SHIN-ZAM!**

**By FullMetalNinjaX**

Prologue

In a train station out side of Tokyo-2, a young boy stands on the boarding platform crying his little eye out, he was only 4 year old and yet his already suffered more in the passed two days that most people do in they're inter life, yesterday his mother had toke him to the lab ware she worked so she could show him what she was working on, to the boy it looked like a big monster but the boys mother said it was the key to safe guarding the future of mankind, daring the experiment the the monster want crazy and the boys mother dies, and if that wasn't bad enough, today his father leafed him at this train station telling him he didn't want him anymore, and so now the boy stands alone waiting for his new guardian to pick him up, still hoping that was all just a bad dream.

He had been waiting there for hours and began to think his guardian wasn't coming, all of a sadden the boy stared to hear music, it reminded him of the music that his mother use to play on her cello, and so the boy followed the music to find out who's playing it, he came across a strange door he didn't notes before, he could hear the music came from the other side and proceeds to open and was blended by a bright light, with the light died down the boy looked around and saw that he wasn't in the train station anymore, the place he was in now looked like a cave, he saw a lot of strange objects he only heard about in old stores of knights and wizards, and then he saw seven twisted statues, each one different from the other, then looked at the names underneath the statues: PRIDE, ENVY, WRATH, GREED, SLOTH, LUST, and GLTTONY.

"Those, my boy, are the 'Seven Deadly Sins of Mankind'," said a voice, the boy got startled by the voice and spoon around to see who had said that, his young eyes looked at a elderly man with a long beard and waring wight robs.

"I...I'm sorry sir, I didn't many..." the scared boy tried to apologizes.

The old man just laughed and said, "There's no need for apologies, I've been exacting you Shinji Ikari."

The boy was suppressed to hare the old man say his name, "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The old man smiled and said, "I know meany things, my boy, such as the treadle ordeal your facing right now with the death of your mother, Yui Ikari, and your father, Gendo Ikari, abandoning you."

_'How does he know so mach about me?' _Shinji asked him self, he then got up the nerve to ask the old man, "Who are you?"

"I am…**SHAZAM!**" Shinji could hear a low rumble in the distance, "Shinji Ikari, I have summoned you here for a reason, a treadle trial awaits you, 10 year from now your father will summon back to Tokyo-3 for his ad." the old man said.

At first Shinji thought to him self, _'Father's going to have a need for me, so maybe he'll love me again.'_

But thous thoughts wore dashed ween the old man continued, "However, it will not be a happen reunion, he will not tell you his true intentions, but he and members of a dark organizations celled Seele will want to use you to bring about the end of mankind for they're own selfish ends."

Shinji wasn't filling well after haring that, he didn't want to believe what the old man was saying, but deep down know it was true, the boy stared to cry as he said, "I don't want to kill ever one, can't you stop this from happening?"

The old man looked at The boy and said, "There's nothing I can do, my boy, and nether can you." Shinji began to cry some more, but then the old man said, "Do not cry young one, as Shinji Ikari there's nothing you can do to stop it, but as Captain Marvel you can."

Shinji looks up at the old man with tears still in his eyes, "Captain Marvel?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, my boy" the old man said as he show Shinji a plaque, with names and corresponding designations and said, "As Captain Marvel this is what you well posse in the service of good, The wisdom of SOLOMON, The strength of HERCULES, The stamina of ATLAS, The power of ZEUS, The courage of ACHILLES, And the speed of MERCURY." he trues back to Shinji and says, "All you need do is say my name."

"Uh, **SHAZAM?**" From nowhere, a lightning bolt struck Shinji, causing her to change, when the smoke cleared the 4 year old boy had become an adult man, "Wow" Shinji said, who was amazed, he even sounded so grown up, all of a sudden, everything seemed so clear to him, he then looked at his clothes, he appeared to be wearing a red suite with a large golden lightning bolt going down the center, a gold sash around the waist, golden boots, and possessed a short white cape with gold trimming, and he hairstyle, no longer a mass of brown hair, but was now neat and slicked back.

The old man continued. "As Captain Marvel, you are to protect the week and helpless, and to crush evil wherever you may find. Do you understand?"

"Yes, wizard," Captain Marvel replied. Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, he knew instantly that the old man was a wizard.

"And it is also impotent to keep your identity a secret, no one must know Shinji Ikari and Captain Marvel are one and the same." the wizard said.

"I understand." said Captain Marvel.

"Good, now it time for you to return to the train station, your mentor well be waiting for you." said the wizard.

"Mentor?" Captain Marvel asked in confusion.

"Yes, I've taking the liberty of replacing the guardian your father sent with someone I can trust, someone who can help you grow as a person, and teach you right from wrong." the wizard explained, "She is a good woman, and she already know you are Captain Marvel, so you can rest easy around her."

Captain Marvel smiled and said "That's good to know, thank you wizard."

The wizard smiled and said "Thank you Shinji Ikari, I am honored to have found a successor, may the gods bless you, child. Speak my name!"

"**SHAZAM!" **the lightning bolt came down and returned Captain Marvel to the form of Shinji Ikari who now found him self back at the train station, he was confused at first, _'could that have been a dream?'_ he thought.

"Uh, excuse me." a female voice said, Shinji turned around to see a young woman smiling at him, she looked to be in her early twenties, she was vary pretty with long brown hair down her back, blueish-green eyes, and a sweet smile the reminded him of a mother, "You mast be Shinji Ikari." she said, the boy nodded in replier, the woman kneels down in font of the boy and said "Hello, Shinji-kun, my name is Makoto Akane, but you can call me Mako-chan."

Shinji again was confused, "Mako-chan?" he said.

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty big to be called chan, but I think it's just so cute, don't you?" Makoto asked.

"Uh, yeah." he replied.

"Anyway, the wizard Shazam, told me to look after you and be your mentor." Makoto said.

A surprised Shinji said, "SHAZ..." but Makoto quickly covered the boys mouth before he could finish.

"Don't say his name until you need to." she said as she toke her hand off his mouth, "Sorry about that, but ever time you say Shazam you'll change into Captain Marvel."

"So it wasn't a dream." Shinji said.

"No, it's as real as you and me." Makoto said with a smile, she stands up and says, "Okay, if you have everything you need, the RV's just out side."

Shinji didn't know what kind of life awaited him, he wasn't even sure if he was up to the challenge, but the wizard and Makoto seem to believe in him, so all he can do for now is try a believe in him self.

To be continued.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, and I also hope Mike313 and Orionpax09 enjoy it to. P.S. There was some Confusion about a OC I made named Makoto Hikari. To clear that up I change her last name to Akane, sorry about that.


End file.
